warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Wingshadow
"Being an empath makes everything that much harder, because we just feel everything a lot deeper than others." Description a grey tabby with paler grey points on her muzzle, around her eyes, on her paws, stomach, and chest. her eyes are a pale blue like the sky when it’s about to storm. she does have one major scar: when she was a young kit, she landed awkwardly after climbing over her mother and bent her left front leg awkwardly. it didn’t heal right, so she has a noticeable limp, but she is still able to use her leg properly. she also has some minor scratches along her pelt from battles (right shoulder and hind-leg) and when she was pushed into a thorn bush (forelegs and above her left eye). Personality wing is a selfless character; she will go out of her way to make sure others are happy and healthy before she will even think once about her own well-being. this may cause her to have unhealthy bursts of emotional trauma, but, if prodded enough by others around her, she will eventually take herself to see a medicine cat. regardless of that, she is very kind and caring. she loves making friends with everyone as much as she is able to take on at the time, and gives out way more second chances than she should. she will take a relationship to its deathbed before she is willing to see that it may not be healthy for either party. she believes that everyone has a good side to them; she just has to find it and bring it out before anyone is able to stop her. this may be her downfall someday, but she is a very stubborn cat. she won’t let others persuade her otherwise. the best that can be done when she’s in this mood is to give her a big slap in the face. outside of the character of friends, she is a determined little fae who tries to do her best to make others proud of her, which can lead to problems if she is to be rejected. she may stumble a few times, but is prideful when it comes to her own heart. her main flaw is that she is a pretty sensitive cat; she takes everything to heart; words, actions, etc. while it may not be directed at her specifically, her empathetic heart attempts to assume that whatever is wrong is somehow her fault. this can lead to her becoming severely quiet and withdrawn into herself, but after a few failed attempts at getting her out of her shell again, she appears to have forgotten about her strife and moved on. she really means well, and just wants to be able to have as much fun in her life as is possible. one other, somewhat minor thing is that she’s also scared of loud noises. so she may act paranoid or have anxiety whenever she hears thunder or a sudden shriek from a kit nearby. History born to frozenwing and cardinalswirl with her siblings softflame, snowcloud, and greystorm. she led a rather happy childhood for the most part until she broke her leg. she didn't know how to best adapt to her new situation, being a kit who was still developing, so she found it rather hard to stay optimistic. her family took a few hard hits over the course of her childhood: snowcloud died by a badger when he became depressed after being rejected by his love; frozenwing and softflame disappeared one day when they went out to gather flowers, never to return despite their promises; cardinalswirl died of depression, unable to handle the stress of his family's deaths. she was left only with her remaining brother, greystorm, who took care of her like she was his daughter. the biggest struggle wing would have came when she was an old apprentice, meeting her first love, gravitywhisker. she fell in love with him every day that they were together, finally confessing such love only to be rejected by him. she hid her pain behind a smile and pretended not to be affected. however, it caused a great rift to form between her and gravity, as she even became lost in a love triangle between her, gravity and ryebreeze, a close friend. both toms loved her, but she couldn't figure her feelings out until the tragic death of gravity. her world slowly began to crumble, leaving her with a steady support that would only get taken away from her during the rouge raid. ryebreeze died to protect her, leaving her with the last parting words of love. greystorm did all he could to keep wing alive, even going so far as to shadow her when she was unaware of his presence. she eventually got over the deaths, but still to this day has nightmares. she blames herself for not acting sooner, but there was nothing she could have done to prevent the events from happening. it had been starclan's chosen path for both tomcats. later, she would be shaken to her core when a tree collapsed on her brother, trapping him and ultimately claiming his life. she tried her best to get him out from under the tree, but to no avail. a part of her died that day along with greystorm. but she had promised him to keep living, and so she did. she would continue to have love troubles well into the future, but she never let that stop her from fighting. while she needed the love and support from a loved one, she also knew that she was able to stand firm on her own. despite all that she loved and held dear being ripped from her grasp, she still manages to live on. she met stormwatcher and was pleased that he was able to empathize with her without making it seem like she needed some knight in shining armour to protect her. she was very well capable of taking care of herself, she just missed that constant support that her brother had always given her. she values her friendship with storm. a little way down the line she met blurrygaze and bonemask, both of which she took a liking to over time. the feline hopes that their friendships will grow as time moves on. she became deputy on oct. 13, 2019. Relationships ((just relations that have been rped; excluding family)) �� love * gravitywhisker : blurryface Other persona ➝ infj-t likes ➝ walks; talking dislikes ➝ loud noises fears ➝ losing her loved ones strengths ➝ determination/ambition Quotes "Getting lost may be an adventure in and of itself, but its not for everyone." "After all that I've lost, it gets hard sometimes. I forget that there's good things ahead when all I once had is in the past." "I'm just another sob story. Nothing special." "I forced myself to leave him, even though every part of me was screaming at me to turn around and to go back for him, I kept walking. Do you know how hard that is? To leave behind your loved one, knowing you can’t do anything to keep them alive, you just have to walk away. I lost a part of me that day. It left with Greystorm when he died. I haven’t been the same since.” “Everything that I had ever needed or wanted in life has been taken from me. I’m not a whole person, I’m broken. But I’m still here. I could have ended it long ago when I first lost my family, when I first lost the love of my life. I could have ended it every time that it got hard. But I didn’t. I’m still here. I may hate myself now and then, be reminded of how much I’ve lost. My leg is a constant reminder of my past. There’s so much weight that I didn’t expect to stay. I know I can get better and heal. But sometimes the pain just doesn’t go away. Instead it just sits in the pit of my stomach, ready to be digested over and over again. I know that time heals all wounds, but how much time is too much time?” "Just because it doesn't look appealing and you're going to judge it for existing? Someone put all their effort into catching that and you're already dissing them. Might as well diss me too, I'm not appealing at all with this stupid leg of mine."Category:Shadowclan Category:She-cat Category:Deputy